Fast And Fast
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: Barry Allen, the speedster known as the Flash. Pietro Maximoff, the speedster known as Quicksilver. Both live in separate universes, but what will happen when Barry runs so fast he crosses dimensions and meets Pietro? [Pietro/Barry gay romantic pairing]
1. Chapter 1

**Fast and Fast**

 _Chapter 1_

My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. But right now I'm completely lost and very far from home right now. We're constantly seeing if I can go faster, to what the full extent of my powers are and to discover just all that I'm capable of doing as the Flash. I was training in the wide open space of the abandoned Ferris Air Testing Facility, STAR Labs is great but sometimes I need more room when I'm running and pushing my boundaries.

So I was running.

Running fast.

Moving forwards fast.

And getting faster.

And without realising it I kept getting faster.

So fast I entered the Speed Force. It was like the time I went back in time but this felt different somehow. I wasn't travelling through time, it felt more like across time. The same moment happening again. And again. And again. Then I realised I was travelling across dimensions. Universes, hundreds of different universes.

Panicking I stopped running and in my moment of panic I left the Speed Force. I had ended up somewhere that I didn't recognise. I pulled the mask of my speed suit off to get a better look at what was around me. It was seemingly natural but I could hear sounds of a city nearby.

Still trying to get my bearings - and trying to figure out if maybe I had actually been wrong and this was not a different universe at all – I saw a silver and blue blur pass by. Wherever I was this was clearly a place with a speedster, but why silver and blue? Clearly they weren't an alternate version of me or Reverse Flash. I pulled my mask back on and started to run after this speedster. They were fast but I am faster and I very quickly caught up with them. The other speedster noticed me and came to a halt. I stopped too and we stood looking at each other.

I could now see that the other speedster was a man, I'd guess he was around the same age as me and about the same height as me. He wasn't wearing a speed suit like me, but had a tight blue and silver top, I couldn't help noticing how it nicely showed off his muscular physique. I also found myself surprised that I'd noticed his body yet as I looked at him with his striking hair and captivating features I realised that I was attracted to this man.

"Who are you?" He asked me in a voice thick with an accent I didn't recognise but would guess was probably Eastern European. I quickly realised that I liked his accent too.

"I'm the Flash." I didn't know if he was friendly so I thought it would be best not reveal my secret identity just yet. "And you are?"

"Pietro Maximoff. Also known as Quicksilver when I'm with the Avengers. What's your real name?"

He said he was an Avenger, which sounded good, right? Might as well tell him. I pulled my mask down and spoke. "My name is Barry Allen. Who are the Avengers?"

"You don't know? I thought all the world knew."

"I wouldn't be asking you if I knew."

"We're a team. 'Earths mightiest heroes', if there's a problem – like Loki or Ultron- we go in kick ass, sort it, save the day."

So sort of like what Oliver and I do but on a bigger scale. I guess that confirmed he could be trusted and I really was a long way from home. "How'd you get your powers?"

"Experimented on by Hydra. I volunteered and I don't want to say anymore. That's all you need to know. Now how'd you get your powers?"

"When the particle accelerator in Central City exploded I got struck by lightning. I was in a coma for 9 months, when I woke up I had my super speed."

"Where's Central City?"

I looked at Pietro in stunned silence. I guess that finally confirmed it. This was not my universe, this was not my version of Earth, and this was not my home.

"It's in Missouri… Several universes back."

"Several universes?"

I nodded in confirmation. "I think I've… I can run fast… And I… I think I've run so fast that I've crossed universes. To me this is an alternate universe. One with the Avengers but without the Flash, without Central City…" I broke of speaking, feeling myself getting close to tears.

I sat down on the grass for a moment and started to cry. At first a little but that quickly became big ugly sobbing. I felt stranded in this strange new world with no way to get back home. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to make it back home again. I might never see Joe or Iris or my dad ever again. Everything just hit me about how alone I was. Normally I'm an optimist but in that moment everything just seemed completely hopeless to me.

I hadn't noticed but whilst I'd been crying Pietro had sat next to me. The first I was aware of him was wen he placed a comforting arm around me and pulled me into a sort of hug. I looked at him and smiled back slightly in return, drying my eyes a little.

Pietro broke the sad silence between us by speaking in a soft voice. "I kinda get that feeling that you can't go home again because everything has changed. My home was mostly destroyed by Ultron and I'm changing as a person, becoming Quicksilver, Sokovia just is no longer the home it was to me." His voice comforted me. "Until you can find a way to get back home I'll look after you. It sucks but we're speedsters and we always keep moving forward."

His voice comforted me, made me feel like I was less alone in this strange new world. I was glad I'd found a friend, although I couldn't help wondering (just the same as I'd noticed his physique) if part of me wanted Pietro Maximoff to become more than just a friend to me.

"Thank you Pietro." I said as I dried up the last of my tears.

He smiled at me. "Avengers HQ is nearby, you can stay with me there, my room is big enough for two. And maybe you could even become an Avenger if you wanted to."

"I'd like that, living with you and training as an Avenger. But I can't repay you, all I have on me is my Flash suit."

"Don't worry about money, Stark is rich enough to share and I've gotten good at guilting money out of him. And whilst I'd be lying if I said I didn't like how your suit looks on you, I'm sure we can get you some regular clothes."

"I'd like that a lot if you're certain it would be no problem." I said smiling at him. "Want to lead the way Pietro?"

"My pleasure Flash."

He grinned and ran off and I ran after him. It felt so good to be running and it felt even better to be running with someone who was fast like me and even better still that as each moment passed I found myself liking him more and more.

But all too soon we came to a stop outside a high tech ultra-modern building that I assumed must be the Avengers HQ. It looked very impressive but also a bit intimidating.

"So I'm guessing this is it?"

He nodded. "Correct Flash, we're at the new Avengers Facility in upstate New York."

"You know you don't have to keep calling me Flash."

"I know but I like it Barry."

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to like it to." What I said next I didn't mean to say out loud. "I think I'd like whatever you called me." I blushed as bright red as my suit and looked say from him in embarrassment mumbling that I was so sorry and I hadn't meant to say that.

"Huh, I guess you like like me Flash." I nodded. And he rested a hand on my face, holding me so that I was looking him in the eyes. "I like like you too Flash."

He leaned in and closed the distance between us, crashing his lips against mine and pulling me into a kiss. I have never had a kiss as good as that kiss with Pietro in front of Avengers HQ. Our lips felt so good together like we were meant to be. A shared speed energy ran through both of us and tingled as we kissed, there was probably literally sparks! I found myself wondering, had I been drawn to this universe because of Pietro.

"Pietro."

The kiss was broken by the presence of someone joining us outside. I turned to see who it was. He was very muscular and dashingly handsome (though obviously not as handsome as Pietro). I guessed this man must be one of Pietro's Avenger team mates.

"Yes Cap."

"Who's this and why ae you kissing him in front of HQ?"

The question had been directed at Pietro and I wasn't quite sure how to answer so I shut up and let him speak.

"This is the Flash, also known as Barry Allen, also known as my boyfriend. Oh and he has speed powers like me."

I was surprised that I had been introduced as Pietro's boyfriend but also I can't be happier that was how he saw me.

The guy introduced himself to me. "Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America – the leader of the Avengers." He offered his hand for me to shake. "How'd you do?"

I shook his hand. "Feeling better." I decided it was best to wait before I filled him in on the full story. "A lot better actually." I glanced at Pietro with a smile as I said that last part.

Steve nodded. "I'm guessing there's a reason Pietro has brought you here."

I nodded.

"I need to ask you though, any affiliation whatsoever with HYDRA?"

I looked completely baffled. I guess some kinda security check made sense but this was … unusual. "Hydra? As in the monster from Greek Mythology with the heads?"

Steve put his hand to his ear, I realised to answer someone over a Bluetooth ear thing. He nodded and looked at me. "Sensors indicate that you genuinely have no knowledge of HYDRA so that means you're cleared to enter. So welcome to Avengers HQ Barry Allen."

I smiled at Steve but I wonder what I've got myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast and Fast**

 _Chapter 2_

The following morning I woke up as the sun was starting to push through the curtains and into the room. I looked down and saw Pietro was still fast asleep, his head resting on my chest, my arms wrapped around him. He looked peaceful as he laid there and so handsome as well. I decided not to disturb him and let him sleep. As I looked around the rest of the room I realized that if anyone walked in it would be pretty obvious what had happened the night before. The way our clothes were strewn across the room in a trail leading up to the bed would instantly give away we had sex last night. I thought back to what had happened and couldn't help smiling, my first time with a man had not disappointed and it was even better that man had been Pietro Maximoff.

As I thought back on what had happened my mind started to wonder further back.

To everything that had happened since Steve had given me clearance to enter the Avengers HQ.

I'd walked in holding hands with Pietro as Steve led the way. First off Steve had directed me to a changing room to change out of my Flash suit (Pietro ran off to go get me a change of clothes). So I got changed into civvies - I couldn't help noticing Pietro had chosen a top for me that would cling to my chest – and hung my Flash suit up alongside Steve's Captain America suit. Then we commenced our tour. Looking around I knew I wouldn't be able to remember all of this right away so I just enjoyed walking with my boyfriend – he was my boyfriend- around the facility. The tech they had here was insane, far more advanced than anything we had back at STAR Labs.

As we walked I filled them in on all that they needed to know about me. About the Arrow, the Particle Accelerator, being struck by lightning, becoming the fastest man alive, becoming the Flash, STAR Labs, Central City, Captain Cold, Reverse Flash. All the back story and then the more recent stuff; running so fast I crossed the dimensions and ended up here.

And in return Steve filled me in on everything that I needed to know about the Avengers. About his super soldier serum, the creation of SHEILD, the battle of New York, Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye. All the back story and then the more recent stuff; the fall of SHEILD, HYDRA, Falcon, the Winter Soldier, Ultron and Vision. It was at this point that Pietro revealed there were two Maximoffs that were part of the Avengers, his twin sister Wanda who I met later that day.

Once again hearing everything about the Avengers made me realize just how different this new world was. Although with my boyfriend, Pietro Maximoff holding my hand I didn't feel as lonely as I had before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fast and Fast**

 _Chapter 3_

So yeah… Avengers, Captain America and Pietro. It's probably at about this point that I should mention my encounter with Pietro's sister, Wanda Maximoff.

Pietro was off training on his own for a few hours and had left me to get to know Avengers HQ a little bit better. I was stood by a window looking out when I heard someone approaching me. I turned around and saw her. I guessed she was also an Avenger and whilst it wasn't obvious what her powers were I could feel that she could make you really regret it if you got on the wrong side of her.

"Hello." I greeted with a smile.

"Are you the new guy? The one my brother likes?"

From her accent it was obvious that her brother must be Pietro and I remembered him saying that he had a twin sister called Wanda so I nodded in confirmation.

Knowing I was in a relationship with her brother she raised her hands up to either side of my face and created a strange red energy. I wondered briefly if her powers were similar to Rainbow Raiders but then I realised it felt as if somehow she was actually inside my mind… Well that was a new one to me! After a few moments she lowered her hands and the red energy dissipated.

"Sorry about that but I just wanted to make certain."

"Certain of what?"

"That you weren't goin to hurt Pietro." I noticed a new sound of some sort of emotional vulnerability in her voice as she spoke about Pietro.

"I promise you I'm not going to and I never would."

"I know that now, I can tell it in your mind. You love deeply Barry Allen which has been both a blessing and a curse for you. I can tell you don't hurt the ones you care for. And I can tell that you've already fallen in love with Pietro."

I just nodded taking in everything she'd said, she was exactly right.

"So what exactly are your powers then Wanda? What can you do?"

"My powers are varied; telekinesis, mental manipulation, telepathy, energy manipulation. Pietro calls them Hex Powers, I don't know the full extent of them yet."

"That seems familiar." She looked a little confused at what I meant. "The not knowing the full extent of your powers thing."

"It does?"

"Hmm, I've literally only just discovered that I can use my speed to run across dimensions. No idea how I did it, no idea how I can get back. I just no I'm here right now."

"You're not the only one who can't get back."

"I'm not? There's more people from my dimension in this universe?"

I got my hopes up that perhaps there was a stable way to pass between my world and this world. I think Wanda sensed the sudden surge of optimism within me as she rested a hand on my arm in a sort of reassuring gesture.

"Sorry, that's not what I meant Barry. I meant that like you Steve can't go back home. The world has changed enormously since his time. He did explain about him going on ice and missing 70 years?"

"Sort of. He told me about the serum and about his friend - Bucky was it? - but he didn't actually directly say what happened."

"He tries to act like he's fine with it but sometimes I can sense he isn't and he misses the past. Natasha would never want to go back, I would explain her story but it's not fair of me to tell you her secret. Pietro and I can't go home either really anymore. There's nothing but pain associated with Sokovia for us now and we're both committed to being Avengers. But that doesn't mean we don't miss it sometimes."

I couldn't help but pull Wanda into a hug. She seemed surprised at first but quickly I could tell she felt comforted by the embrace, like I helped subdue the painful memories that were about to break through.

A couple of moments later I realised that someone else had joined the hug. I recognised the strong arms as belonging to Pietro.

"Hey boyfriend, hey sister. You didn't see that coming?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Fast and Fast**

 _Chapter 4_

Pietro and I went out tonight. It was our first proper date.

Having been in this world for a couple of weeks Steve and me were starting my Avengers training, he wanted to see what I could do and test me to see what I can bring to the team. As our session finished I walked back to the room me and Pietro shared and found an outfit all picked out for me next to a note.

The note read, ' _Heard my boyfriend is stating his Avenger training, let's go out to celebrate. Wear this then meet me where Steve caught us kissing. P xxx'_

I quickly showered and then I quickly changed. An advantage of speed powers is you can always get ready quickly. I checked how I looked in the mirror and hoped Pietro liked what he'd chosen for me, I couldn't help noticing he'd selected something that clung to my arms more than what I'd normally choose. Satisfied I ran down and out of the building and to the spot just outside where Steve had caught us kissing on my first day in this world.

Seeing Pietro standing there I smiled and he smiled back at me. As I stood in front of him he pulled me into a quick kiss. His kiss was just as good as the first time even though by now I was more used to it. I still felt that surge of energy sparking between us. It still felt as fresh, exciting and new.

"Looking good Flash." He said as we broke off the kiss.

"Likewise P." I really mean that. He looked amazing. I felt so lucky that I could actually say he's mine.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, where exactly are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to shortly find out." He grinned and then ran off.

I ran after, conscientiously ensuring he stayed ahead to guide the way to our date location. He came to a stop outside a small downtown restaurant, the place looked small but inviting. It smelt amazing as he held open the door for me to enter.

"We're here."

"I noticed, this looks great."

He gave a modest nod and walked over to the table he'd booked for us.

"I hope it's not too much." I noticed this was the first time I'd seen Pietro acting slightly nervous, it was actually kind of cute.

"I don't think so. Afterall, we've been together for a couple of weeks now and this is our first date."

The meal went really well, never a lull in conversation and over and over I kept thinking how lucky I was to be able to say Pietro Maximoff is my boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fast and Fast**

 _Chapter 5_

"Barry."

"Barry."

I heard someone shouting my name as I slowly regained consciousness from my sleep.

It wasn't Pietro saying my name.

As my mind cleared and I woke up I realised that it was Iris. How was that even remotely possible? How could Iris be here?

"Iris?"

"Barry! You're awake."

"Where am I?"

"You're at Star Labs. You passed out whilst you were running. Cisco suspects you hadn't eaten enough and running pushed you to pass out."

"Where's Pietro?"

"Who?"

And in that moment it became clear.

I'd dreamt it.

Pietro, the Avengers, Steve, Wanda. All of it had been a dream.

I hadn't crossed dimensions I'd just passed out and had a lucid dream.

I'm not going to forget you Pietro.

Even if we never really met.


End file.
